When the petals start falling I will still be here
by angelic-midnight666
Summary: Shiba Mai is in soul society for one reason and one reason only. Serving as a thirteenth seat in squad six under Kuchiki Byakuya she has been keeping an eye on a certain person. Things will soon come to a close but what secrets will come forward as it does.
1. Prologue

Four years since I had joined squad six, four years I had served under my captain Kuchiki Byakuya and it was coming to a close.  
I could feel something was about to happen, something was about to change and I couldn't wait for it to be over.  
Never have I wanted something so bad, I wanted to go home and see my brother,my sisters and my father. 

The reason I was here had been kept a secret, officially I wasn't a soul reaper, I was human.  
I was only here for one reason I had been asked to keep an eye on a certain someone and that was what I was going to do.  
No matter how this would end I would not make it easy, it sure as hell was going to be an epic fight!


	2. Chapter 1

I woke to what seemed another regular day in soul society.  
Sighing I turned to my side, four years had passed and my reason of being here seemed non-existent.  
I had no idea how much longer this would take and even though I was aware what I had signed up for I was getting fed up.

Wiping the fog of the mirror I stared at my reflection my orange curls dripping on the floor, another sigh escaped me before I could stop it.  
Drying it with a towel before getting dressed in my standard uniform followed by carefully putting my hair up just a few strands framing my face.  
I snorted at the mirror, four years had passed, I was fifteen but my reflection seemed to still be the same, maybe the whole time and other dimension thing was screwing with me, after all my real body was still in the human world.

The door slid to a close behind me as I started making my way to the barracks of squad, not once had I been late and I couldn't afford to either.  
Sometimes I wished our captain would be a little more laid back.  
Laughing at the mental image of Kuchiki Taichou actually relaxing and lounging in his office chair I hurried down the streets of seireitei.

I leaned my head on my hand hopping my foot to a rhythm that did not exist, I was bored out of my mind and my paper work had all be neatly signed and ordered, all that was left was handing it over to my captain, who was freaking absent.

Though I was cursing on the inside my expression betrayed no such thing, heavy outbursts and obvious present discontent were one thing that was not tolerated, okay one of the things and the list was endless.  
Fortunately for me most of the time I was quiet and collected, I was well mannered and carried myself gracefully, well as gracefully you could looking like a eleven year old girl.

My thoughts trailed of, I cocked my head as I wondered what I would look like, surely I would be taller and my hair would be longer.  
He better be taking good care of my body or I would have his head.

"Is there a reason you are staring into empty air Shiba?" a chilling voice shook me out of my thoughts.

With a not so graceful squeak and a poorly coordinated movement the small stack of papers took flight and scattered everywhere.  
Scrambling around with a red face to collect them all and put the back in order I mumbled  
"My apologies taichou, I was already finished with my work but you were absent so I couldn't hand them to you"

Rising from the ground with my cheeks still flushed although now pink instead of red.  
Without saying a word he turned away and made his way to his office with long graceful strides and I just stared after him.

"Why aren't you following Shiba" his cold voice rang out.  
With a jerky movement I quickly stumbled after him, I wanted to die out of embarrassment.  
After stepping inside the office I closed the door and slowly made my way to the desk as he took a seat behind it.  
He held out his hand for the papers without looking at me and I handed them over.

An awkward silence passed forcing me to clear my throat.  
"Was there anything else sir" I heard myself ask in a unsure sounding voice, mentally kicking myself for it.  
"Yes, take these and deliver them to the correct captains" He sill didn't look at me an his voice only seemed more distant.  
" Yes sir" quickly I took the small stack from him and hurried out of the office.

Sliding myself down a wall neatly plopping down on the floor with my butt, I took a few breaths to steady myself.  
That man seriously was scary, no not scary intimidating was a better word.

"Had an early run in with the captain?" I heard a voice followed with a low chuckle.  
I turned my head to its source and narrowed my eyes and pouted.  
"Not funny Abarai Fuku-taichou" I mumbled.  
"He really gets to you doesn't he" he laughed again.  
"He is just intimidating" I explained as I rose from the floor.  
"I get it kid" He said sticking out his hand to ruffle my hair.  
I simply evaded the movement.  
"Not a kid" I complained as I walked away from him.

Looking at the papers I noticed they were addressed to several different captains and I sighed.  
He had me running errands again, apparently Abarai Fuku-taichou was not the only one who thought of me as a kid.

I went from barrack to barrack to deliver the said papers saving Hitsugaya Taichou for last.  
Out all the people he seemed to understand the struggle of being viewed as a kid when it was not necessary.

I had only knocked once when the door flew open revealing an overexcited Matsumoto Fuku-taichou.

"Mai-chan" She squealed pulling me into a suffocating hug.  
"Matsumoto-san" I gasped politely.  
"I have some papers for Hitsugaya Taichou from Kuchiki Taichou" I mumbled smothered by her overly large chest.  
She released me so I could hand them over to the captain who looked at me with understanding and it nearly made me laugh.  
I couldn't consider the captain a friend but he surely understood.  
"Thank you Shiba" he spoke as he took the papers from me and I merely nodded at him before taking my leave.  
Those were the last ones I smiled to myself I could finally return to our barracks.

I turned the corner and almost wished I had taken a different route I stood rooted to my spot as Ichimaru Taichou and Aizen Taichou headed my way.  
I bowed my head eyes glued to the floor as they approached.  
"Shiba-san" Aizen spoke pleasantly.  
"Aizen Taichou, Ichimaru Taichou" I croaked and cleared my throat, fortunately they did not stop and just walked passed me.

I shivered as I looked over my shoulder, now my captain maybe intimidating but Ichimaru Gin was just plain scary.


	3. Chapter 2

I made it back to the barracks without further hold up.  
My racing heart and my nerves had settled after I had created more distance between me and them.  
The man seriously got on my nerves, I was counting my blessings for not being in his squad, no way would I trust that man with my life.

"MAI!" someone shouting pulled me out of my thoughts but alas it was to late.  
My body collided with someone else, but with my height and weight I was easily knocked backwards to land painfully on my rear while the other person didn't even seem to budge.

"Sorry" I apologized without even looking up.

"This is the second time you waste time by staring into nothing Shiba" his monotone voice spread a cold throughout my body.

What was with me today, trust me I usually am nothing like this.  
I slumped over and hunched my shoulders.

"If I see you doing so again I will see to it to correct such behavior" he spoke once more before passing by me.

I felt like a child getting scolded, well so much for trying to get people to stop viewing me as a child.  
Not bothering to rise from the floor I just sat there blaming myself for my stupidity.

"Did you seriously not hear me" Abarai Fuku-taichou spoke up behind me.

"Oh no I heard you but I just like running into my captain and make a fool out of myself" I sneered.  
A pair of hands took hold of my arms and lifted me up to a standing position.  
"You will live kid" He joked as he placed a hand on top of my head.

I took a few deep breaths and smiled at the vice-captain.  
"I know but I want people to stop treating me like a child and that won't work if I make a fool out of myself" I mumbled.

" I doubt he sees you that way Mai, you work harder than most and you try to improve whenever you can.  
One bad day won't make all that go away" he shrugged.

My smile brightened he was right probably.  
"Thank you Renji-san" I spoke softly

"No problem kid" he grinned and I just shook my head.  
He would never drop the nickname and I couldn't force him to do so anyway, I had excepted it a long time ago.  
I took my leave shortly after only to find a new stack of papers on my desk waiting to get organized and signed.  
Taking a seat on behind small desk I set to work.

The whole stack took longer then I expected but I finished before the sun had set so I was left to enjoy some of the warmth that the final rays of sunshine spread.  
Closing my eyes to enjoy it fully a smile spread on my face I took a deep breath to enjoy the summer air and started on my way home before changing my mind and stop by Ukitake Taichou for some tea.  
I enjoyed his company even though he would offer me candy all the time, he was a kind and patient man.

I knocked on the door and waited until he told me to come in.  
Smiling kindly at the man I gracefully took a seat.

"How are you doing today Ukitake Taichou" I asked softly.

He returned my smile with one of his own "I have been fine" he spoke in his warm voice.

My smile brightened upon hearing that but I could sense something was bothering the man.  
I would not bother him with it right away but I would ask before I left.  
Pouring us some tea and returning to my seat we sat in a comfortable silence.

I met the captain when I joined my squad four years ago, he wasn't able to refrain from asking about me and when he learned that the sister of his former lieutenant had taken me in he immediately warmed up to me.  
I was always welcome to visit, in the beginning I was hesitant to do so but after a few weeks of being on my own I took the invitation and after that first time of drinking tea more followed.  
We had days we talked non stop and days we just sat in silence enjoying the company.

"Is there something bothering you captain" I asked softly as I looked at him.

"You are always so perceptive" he chuckled but it was soon replaced with a frown.

"I haven't heard from Kuchiki Rukia in a while.  
She was sent to the human world but has not yet returned, if she takes any longer someone will be sent after her" he voiced his worries.

Though I had met the girl I knew very little about her, I knew she idolized her brother and she was fiercely loyal but that was about it.

"I am sure she is alright captain, she seems pretty tough to me" I reassured him with a small smile.  
I couldn't help but wonder if my captain worried about her also, it didn't really look like it but maybe underneath the surface.  
Pursing my lips at the thought I shook it away and sipped from my tea.

"I suppose you are right, but I can not help but worry" he sighed as he sipped from his own tea.

I nodded my head in understanding and I got the eerie feeling he might have good reason to worry.  
After a few cups of tea I took my leave, he needed all the rest he could get.

The moon had taken place instead of the sun and the stars sparkled brightly against the evening sky.  
My thoughts kept going back to Ukitake Taichou and his worries.  
The sky was clear and the moon bright but something told me a storm was coming.  
Something was about to happen.

I knew not what it was but I knew I was here for a reason, he was planning something.  
Something big.  
If my feelings were right and I presumed they were it meant he would soon make his move.  
He would strike with the ferocity of a deadly snake.


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days passed without any big things happening.  
I did my paperwork, I trained as I was instructed to and I visited Ukitake Taichou on a regular basis.  
His worries did not fade and more time passed without a word from Kuchiki Rukia.

Aware of the situation I was surprised of how little it seemed to bother my captain, even Abarai Fuku-taichou seemed to be more worried about his childhood friend then the captain was about his sister.  
The whole situation didn't sit right with me but there was nothing I could do to change it.

I was at Ukitake Taichou's office when I heard that Kuchiki Taichou and Abarai Fuku-taichou would go to the human world to bring Rukia back.  
Two whole months had passed since her departure.  
Some part of me was relieved but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was just the start.  
I kept a closer eye on the person I was supposed to watch and reported back to the one who had asked me to but he didn't seem to be up to anything.  
Sighing I returned to my quarters to get some sleep and was left to wonder what the whole situation was about, I wasn't really given the details before I had left.  
After reaching my quarters I got ready for bed, I let my hair down and stared at the reflection as I brushed my teeth.  
I turned of the lights and settled in bed but when I finally feel asleep it was a restless slumber.

Even with the lack of sleep I still made it to the barracks on time, Abarai Fuku-taichou and Kuchiki Taichou were just leaving as I arrived and I bowed towards them before walking inside.  
At least now I could stare off into empty air without worrying about the captain finding out and I had a lot to think about, perhaps I could talk to Ukitake Taichou about it later.

Absentmindedly I signed my paperwork and filed my reports about recent missions the bad feeling never really going away.  
The time flew passed and evening fell quicker that I expected.  
Slowly I made my way to Ukitake Taichou's office wondering if it was the right thing to do, I couldn't exactly explain the whole situation on the other hand I could express my worries.

Gently I knocked on the door and waited for him to call me in.  
He looked up from his paperwork not really surprised to see me here after all my recent visits.  
"You have stopped by more often recently" he stated with a soft smile as I took a seat across from him  
I merely nodded my head and didn't even bother to return the smile.

"What's on your mind" he asked moving his paperwork aside.

I chewed on my lip before I answered "I am not sure if I should even tell you, you have enough to worry about"

He shook his head gently "If I didn't want to know I would not ask, now tell me what is bothering you".

I couldn't help but smile at his kindness.  
"I have been having these eerie feelings something is about to happen but I can't shake it.  
Something is building up and I have no idea what it is, that is what scares me the most." I explained as I stared at my hands.

He simply smiled again and it suddenly it made me feel like crying "Don't worry to much about it, it's probably nothing" he said softly though it sounded a bit strained.  
I frowned and chewed on my lip.  
"Everything is going to be okay" he continued and he was about to say more when the door was slammed open.

"They are back Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou and Abarai Fuku-taichou have returned with Kuchiki Rukia" Kiyone Kotetsu informed her captain.  
I noticed by the look on Ukitake Taichou's face that our conversation was forgotten but it didn't take long for his relieve to turn into dread as his vice captain informed him of her situation.

"She is currently in the currently being held in the barracks of he sixth division.  
It seems she has broken the law by giving here powers to a human" She finished her voice slowly dying away at the end of her sentence.

I rose from my seat quickly.  
"I will leave you alone so you can go over the situation" I spoke softly bowing to the captain before leaving his office and rushing back to barracks of my squad.

Hallway after hallway flew passed me until I reached the place where Kuchiki Rukia was currently held.  
Abarai Fuku-taichou was also there and I could feel the tension between them before he turned away from her and looked at me and left the room.  
I had no idea why I had rushed here but now that I was here I wanted to know what happened even it was just for Ukitake Taichou's sake.

Turning on my heel I ran after Abarai Fuku-taichou and caught up with him just as he rounded a corner.  
"What happened?" I asked carefully looking up at the taller man.

"We intercepted her in Karakura town as she was running, we noticed the lack of her reiatsu right away.  
Told her we were taking her back but got interrupted by some guy with some weird ability, after taking care of him we once more confronted Rukia with her crimes, told her to give the name of the human she had given them to but she refused"

He grinned slightly.

"All of a sudden the idiot showed up to protect Rukia...Kurosaki something I believe.  
Well it went on for awhile not really interesting and then Kuchiki Taichou decided it was enough and cut him down.  
He miraculously survived that though he was bleeding severely, Rukia decided that it was better to accept her punishment and came back with us" he spoke not really going into detail but I didn't need it.

My heart was racing as I looked at him and my throat closed slightly.  
"What about the boy" I couldn't help but question.

He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Probably dead, like I said he was bleeding pretty bad and I don't think there was anyone around able to save him"

I didn't hear anything he said after that the world had just stopped spinning for me and before I knew I started running and I didn't stop even as Renji yelled my name.  
While I had been here not even remotely in danger the idiot had just gone ahead without knowing the slightest.

Once I was sure I was alone and no one was in the area I stopped running, my chest heaving as I gasped for air.  
I guess my bad feeling wasn't nothing after all, slowly I sank to the ground on my knees and before I knew it a blood curling scream echoed trough the silent night.

The idiot had thrown his live away just like that, trying to protect his friend from something he wouldn't be able too.  
My heart ached as sat on the grass sobbing as my tears streamed down my face relentlessly.

Fingers slowly dug into the earth as I tried to convince myself there was no way he died, that I didn't just lose my brother.

* * *

 **Okay so we have a little plot twist :)**  
 **I want you all to know I am not planning to make Byakuya fall in love with a girl who looks like a kid.**  
 **I also am not quite sure how it works considering her body is in the human world while her...soul I guess, is in seireitei, I have no clue how she is ageing because her body grows older in a normal rate but just bear with me people!**  
 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think either!**


	5. Chapter 4

I cried until I felt my tears had dried up completely it was then I rose from the ground with shaking legs.  
My hands covered with sand and green stains from the grass, dirt stuck under my fingernails but I couldn't care less about anything, the whole world could explode and I still wouldn't.  
Still in a daze I made my way to my room only to collapse again on my futon, I didn't change my clothes, I didn't clean myself up I just laid there staring blankly at the wall as fresh tears started falling again.

Morning came but it didn't change much, I didn't get up to get ready they could manage without me.  
I knew they would ask an explanation when I returned to duty but I would figure out how to deal with that later if I even returned because now I felt strongly to abandon everything and return home so I could at least see him one more time.

Nothing made sense anymore to me the whole soul society could burn for all I cared.  
Slowly I covered my eyes with my hands and I chewed on my bottom lip.  
I was startled by a knock on the screen but I did not answer.

"Shiba-san" an unfamiliar voice called.

I almost snorted but restrained myself from such an ungraceful act, one that would also betray I was here.  
The shuffling of feet was unmistakable as my visitor left.  
Shiba huh, if only people knew who I really was.  
Everyone here assumed that I was adopted by Kukaku the sister of the former lieutenant of squad thirteen, they had been fed a carefully constructed lie.

My real name as you may have figured out was Kurosaki Mai, I was born in Kurakura town.  
My brother Ichigo was my twin, two sets of twins in one home, go figure.  
I was sent here on request of Urahara Kisuke to keep an eye on Aizen Taichou, Urahara-san believes he has some grand scheme which I had yet to uncover.  
My father had agreed to it for some unknown reason, yes I knew that my father was also a Shinigami, unlike my brother I a very perceptive and also a quick learner, I may not posses the brute force he does but who cares I am a girl we don't use brute force.

I should have known that Ichigo might someday awaken his own powers although apparently that did not happen the way it should have.  
He had always been able to see ghosts even when we were kids, I could also I just didn't bother to tell him.  
The carefully constructed plan was falling apart now though, I didn't want to be here anymore, I wanted to go home and be with my family, and I didn't know if I could even look my captain in the eye after what he had done.

Slowly I sat up, there was someone who I could talk to about this, it might be risky but she knew him, she had been there.  
Stumbling from my futon to the bathroom to freshen up I planned it out in my head, avoid the captain and Renji get some answers and get out before anyone saw me there.

I felt stupid creeping around in the barracks of my own squad like this but I just couldn't face anyone.  
Silently I slipped into the chamber where she was being held, in automatic response she looked up at me but I avoided eye contact.

"I know you don't know me but I want to ask you some questions" I spoke my voice cracking.

"Actually I think I have an idea who you are but I do wonder why you are here" she spoke calmly.

I chewed on my lip, I had actually hoped she didn't know.  
"I will explain if you can answer me" I said hoping she would compromise, maybe having someone to share my secret with would make it more bearable.

She nodded her head but stayed silent.

"Why did you give him your powers" I asked with a soft voice.

"His family was being attacked by a hollow, he wanted to protect them even though he was merely human, I stopped with by using a Kido to bind him, he broke it by sheer force and I was shocked.  
I had already decided I would get rid of the hollow but I was hit by it and in no shape to fight so I told him that I could give him some of my power and he agreed" she explained calmly.

I smiled softly to myself, of course it made sense that he would try and save our family he always protected us if it was necessary.  
Forcing myself to look at her I took a deep breath.

"He cared about you, he cares about all his friends enough to get himself killed.  
Apparently it has gotten to that point if I were to believe Abarai Fuku-taichou but what do you believe, do you think he died" I nearly choked as my throat clenched.

She turned her head away from me and folded her hands.  
"I honestly don't know but I do know he is very stubborn so I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to survive" she told me with honesty.

Okay so we didn't know for sure if he was dead, I could deal with that.  
With a soft sigh I took a seat on the floor.

"You said you already had an idea of who I was so I might as well be honest.  
Ichigo is my twin brother, I was sent here on request by Urahara-san to keep an eye on someone" I informed her.

She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"You look like him, just less angry" she smiled down at me.

I couldn't help but laugh as I pictured my brothers scowling face and nodded.  
She was right I did look like my brother even though we weren't identical, my hair was more of a soft peach orange instead of his harsh outstanding color but we had the same brown eyes, like Rukia stated my face was softer more round instead of the sharp angles my brother had.

"He is really strong you know" she encouraged me and I nodded at her already aware of that.

I rose from the floor and dusted myself off "I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about me" I said to her.  
She nodded in understanding .  
"Thank you Rukia, I will stop by again sometime" I smiled at her warmly before heading out.

Of course my luck couldn't last forever before I was able to slip out unnoticed I heard Abarai Fuku-taichou call my name.  
I stopped dead in my tracks to scared to turn around as I waited for him to catch up to me.

"You okay" he asked me as he stood beside me.  
"You ran off real sudden last night"he said looking down at me but I refused to meet his eyes.

I nodded slowly "I am fine now I just wasn't feeling well" not really a lie was it, I had not been feeling well.  
"You feeling better now" he asked with concern.  
I smiled and finally looked up at him, Renji and I may not be the best of friends but he really cared.  
"Yes I am feeling a bit better, where you heading out" I asked  
He nodded "I was meeting up with Kira, Hisagi and Momo for lunch, do you want to join"  
I felt touched by his invitation and nodded slowly, he smiled again and together we continued.

I decided I would not lose hope, like Rukia said before my brother was strong and way too stubborn to be that easily defeated.  
My heart warmed as new hope spread through it, I knew I would see my brother again although I did not know under what circumstances.  
I refused to believe he had lost the fight, that he had given up.  
He was alive, he had to be!


	6. Chapter 5

I stood rooted to the ground as I listened to Kuchiki Taichou as he read Rukia's punishment to her.  
Executed she was to be executed, I could tell by the look on Renji's face he was just as shocked by this as I was but what really got to me was the fact Kuchiki Taichou did not seem to be bothered by it at all.

Yes it was to be expected that she would die but still that soon?  
I began to wander if the captain had even appealed for a reduced sentence, I mean he was the noble head of the Kuchiki clan, he was her brother he should have some say in the matter right?

Anger rose inside me and my hands curled into fists, my finger nails digging into my skin.  
I took a breath to calm myself down, I didn't want to cause a scene and I sure didn't want to make a fool out of myself, I was a Shiba after all and though they might not hold the noble title any longer they sure were still respected.  
I tried, I really did but I was raised to love my family more than I loved myself, you took care of your family, protected them, noble or not!

"Ridiculous" I breathed out before I could stop myself.  
Three heads turned to look at me, two with disbelieve written on their face and the other one with the same stoic look he always head.

"Excuse me?" his voice sounded so cold I couldn't help but shiver.

My gaze turned to the floor.

"I am sorry but I feel this is ridiculous.  
Yes she committed a crime and yes I do believe she should be punished for it but to execute her seems a bit harsh.  
She is a part of your family right, did you even appeal for a reduced sentence or do you want to make an example out of her" my voice was steady and just as cold as his to my own surprise.

His steel gaze was still aimed at me and just turned colder

"And since when do you know how to handle these matters" he spoke his voice so calm it made me want to cower in fear but I stood my ground.

"People who have no input in matters such as these shouldn't give their opinion at all.  
You know nothing about what it's like to lead a squad as a captain or the choices you have to make as a head of the family.  
People who break the rules should be punished accordingly and you have no right to doubt the sentence passed" he finished harshly as he passed by me.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding once he had left the room.  
My knees wobbled and I leaned against the wall for support an looked at Rukia and Renji who were still staring at me, I had no idea what to say so I just stared back.  
I cleared my throat and shuffled my feet around a bit.

"I am sorry, I hope I didn't make things worse for you" I spoke softly as I looked at Rukia.  
She merely shook her head with a sad smile and I turned to look at Renji.

"How badly did I mess up just now" I questioned him.

"No idea kid" he said shrugging his shoulders and mine dropped.

"So much for self restraint" I mumbled.  
"I just can't stand the way he is so void of emotion even as he tells his own sister she is to be executed.  
Doesn't he care for anything but the rules" I sighed and shook my head.

"I almost pity him" I finished before pushing of the wall and walking towards Kuchiki Taichou's office.  
Better apologize now and get it over with.

I gently knocked and waited until I heard his cold voice telling me I could enter.  
Opening the door I walked in quickly and closed the door.  
His cold eyes stared me down and I grimaced, I guess I really crossed the line.

"I came to apologize Taichou.  
I was out of line, you were right it is not my place to judge the sentence passed by those who did.  
It won't happen again I promise" I spoke softly as I bowed my head.

"There will be consequences when you do, remember that Shiba" He spoke harshly.

I nodded "I understand Taichou" and I glanced up to look at him.

"You may go now" he motioned for me to leave but I didn't move, the same stoic expression, the same monotone voice and the same cold eyes he always he had.

"What happened to you that makes you distance yourself from everyone" I wondered, the glare that was sent my way told me I had wondered out loud.  
I clasped my hand over my mouth in horror and scurried backwards into the door.

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud" I squeaked waving my hands frantically in front of me.

He rose from his seat and walked in my direction and I whimpered softly.

"Tomorrow morning you can report to the eleventh division, I will inform Zaraki Taichou that you are coming.  
You are to stay with them for as long as I see fit" he spoke harshly before opening the door.

I nodded my head and scurried out of the office using flash step once I regained some sense.  
Leaning against the wall outside of the barracks I groaned in frustration well that was one way to screw things up.  
I swallowed as my mouth ran dry just thinking about he fact I had to report to Zaraki Taichou in the morning, I was not fit to be in a squad that contained savages only.  
I didn't care for fights or violence in anyway I would rather avoid it, I must really have struck a nerve to make him send me there.  
Shivering I pushed off from the wall and started my walk home.

Surely he wouldn't leave me there to long right.  
I sighed and hung my head, _I was done for!_


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning I did as I was instructed and with a feeling of dread I made my way to the eleventh division.  
I swallowed thickly, the one and only division that was void of any female beside their child like vice captain, the one and only division that was proud of the way they fought, they thrived on violence and blood lust.

I stood outside the captain's office shuffling my feet and thanking whatever entity was up there that he was as dense as one could be when it came to sensing the Reiatsu from others.  
Normally I would knock softly but I didn't think that was an option now, running my tongue over my lips I made a fist and banged it on the door.  
No response and I opened the door to peek inside, empty, I sighed and shut the door again, apparently I was just as dense as he was.

Staying clear as much of the other members of the division I looked around for the captain who I eventually found on the training grounds.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat and stood a few feet away from the crowd, no one seemed to notice me so far.  
The crowd cheered and whistled and I felt nauseated just watching, surely my captain was joking, snorting at the mere thought of my captain making joke I continued to watch the fight.

It ended quickly with Zaraki Taichou laughing in victory, the mere sound making me shiver, why did most of the captains seem so scary.  
The crowd cleared as one by one people returned to their own practice or their post.  
He turned in my direction and just as I was about to walk up to him a foot landed on my head and Yachiru jumped toward Zaraki Taichou chanting "Kenny won" over and over again.

I placed a hand on top of my head and straightened out my hair as much as I could, placing the now loose strands behind my ear.  
"Zaraki Taichou" I called and his head turned toward me his wicked grin still in place.  
I grimaced slightly and walked over.  
"My name is Shiba Mai, my captain informed me to report to you" I spoke as I bowed politely

His chuckle reached my ears.  
"So you are the girl who pissed of the cold bastard" he spoke down to me.  
My eye twitched as he referred to my captain in such a manner but nodded my head anyway.  
"That would be me yes" I sighed out.

"You better be careful girly, my men aren't really used to having women around.  
Better put up a good fight" he grinned as he walked away.  
"Join the others in training if I need anything from you I will let you know" he spoke before he disappeared from sight.

I stood there and watched as the other practiced their skill with heavy blows and loud voices.  
Rolling my eyes I turned around and created some distance between me and the others to quietly practice on my own, or so I had hoped.  
I could feel eyes follow my every move as I grasped the hilt of my Zanpaktou and pulled it from its sheath and took a stance.

Now I don't mean to sound arrogant but comparing me to them it almost seemed like I was dancing, obviously there were about as graceful as a giant tearing apart a village, but the fact I wasn't made me and out.  
The nail that sticks out will be hammered right.

Laughter reached my ears and I stopped mid movement to look at the source.

"Did you get lost on the way to your squad" a voice taunted.  
The grip on the hilt tightened slightly and I took a deep breath before I continued I wouldn't give in to their taunting behavior.  
More people stopped and I couldn't help but grow insecure.  
"Maybe we should show you how it's done" the same man said as he started walking towards me, I didn't falter until he suddenly charged forward with a loud cry, his Zanpaktou clashing with mine with such force I actually stumbled back.

I was not weak, I refused to think I was but what was I supposed to do about brute force.  
He charged again and once more our swords clashed although this time I didn't stumble I had to grunt with the amount of strength I had to use to block him.  
His laughter ticked me off and with some force I pushed him back and swung my sword at him only for him to block with ease.  
A sadistic smile crept onto his face as if he was pleased that I was finally fighting back.

"So you do know how to use it" He mocked as he pushed my sword away and jabbed in my direction, I stepped side ways to avoid getting stabbed.  
I remained silent as I stepped forward bringing my sword up before slashing it down at him, he simply slashed his up so they met halfway.  
Twirling on my toe I pulled back my sword and swung it again from his right side forcing him to step back.  
He growled and charged forward again forcing me to back up and to block blow after blow until I stumbled again, I was able to regain my balance before I fell on the ground.

I glared at him as I straightened up and before he could charge again I used my flash step to appear behind him and deliver an upward blow, blocking it slightly to late I cut his upper shoulder slightly.  
His eyes narrowed and he lost it then charging forward not giving me another chance to attack.

I heaved for breath as once again I fell to ground, several bruise forming and shallow cuts that had either stopped bleeding of were just inflicted decorated my body.  
The grip on my sword loosened up and I just let myself fall backwards in defeat, I wasn't cut out to be in a squad like this anyway, why try and prove otherwise.  
His laughter sounded again as he turned his back to and walked away with some others.

I have no idea how long I laid there on the ground just staring at the clouded sky.  
I wondered if I could go back to Kuchiki Taichou and apologize again so I wouldn't have to stay here but my pride probably wouldn't let me do that.  
A defeated sigh left me as I wondered once more how long I would be left here.

The next morning I woke up groaning, my whole body was sore and aching, deciding a warm bath might help ease my discomfort and I hobbled to the bathroom.  
I arrived late that morning for having soaked in the bath for longer than I should have, avoiding people with care I made my way to the training grounds.  
They stared and mumbled before laughing and turning back to their duties.

In the end it was six more of these days.  
Six days of getting my butt kicked, but I must say I was getting better at the whole charge forward and use brute force thing.  
Six days before everything suddenly seemed to be put in motion.  
Six days and suddenly the Seireitei was being intruded by Ryoka and everything went down hill.


	8. Chapter 7

The first alarm had startled everyone but the situation died down quickly much to the disappointment of the members of the eleventh division.  
I on the other hand was glad it seemed to be taken care of rather quickly, I was bruised and beaten one to many times.  
The thought of intruders actually scared me, what could they possibly want, or maybe it was part of _his_ plan.

Not a day later a captain meeting was held.  
Not a day later the alarm sounded again, once more we were informed there were intruders.  
I had not been at the barracks at that time, I had wondered off because I wanted to be alone, I needed to think and then I saw it.

I can't be sure what it was but I stared in awe as I watched it collide with spherical barrier around the city, yet it wasn't destroyed on impact.  
Staring in horror, rooted to the ground, I saw it as it stayed in place a first before it actually busted through.  
It had actually breached the barrier, the very barrier that was supposed to be impenetrable.  
I watched as it broke apart and separated into four different directions.

Loud voices suddenly sounded from every direction but I stood there still, frozen staring at the very spot they had just busted through.  
Slowly my senses returned and I started running, I wasn't running towards them, no I was running to the only place I knew.

Without a second thought I had run back to the barracks of the sixth squad, mayhem had ensued, chaos was everywhere, members scurried around unsure of what to do.  
My fist clenched and I turned on my heel and ran outside again, I ran towards the very people that had penetrated the Seireitei.  
It was reckless but I didn't care, I slowed as I felt someones Reiatsu spike.

For reasons unknown to me it felt familiar, warm even, like it was beckoning me towards it.  
My feet carried me to where ever it was until I felt another spike of Reiatsu, one that I knew exactly who it belonged to.  
Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the eleventh division and for some reason unknown, I panicked.

I slowed until I had stopped completely, nobody seemed to be around here, I could hear the frantic voices of the others but I was alone.  
I took a deep breath to steady myself and waited patiently, I waited and waited and slowly Ikkaku's Reiatsu faded.  
A warm feeling spread through me and I ran once more into the direction, it seemed so close and yet so far.

I ran faster than I ever had, my breathing shallow and coming in quick gasps.  
Finally I rounded the last corner before I skidded to a stop.  
His back was turned towards me and I watched as the Ryoka placed Ikkaku against the wall and patched him up.

The shockingly vibrant orange hair standing out, especially with the black Shinigami robes that he wore.  
I stood there watching, a warmth that I had never felt before spreading through me and before I knew it, warm and salty tears streamed down my cheeks.  
My body shook as I sobbed and suddenly the boy turned in my direction only to tense up and stare wide eyed.

A smile spread onto my face as tears of joy kept spilling.  
He was alive, my brother had survived after all.

Unsure I took a step in his direction followed by another and another until I was running again.  
When I was in reach I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around in him in a tight embrace, tears flooding and staining his Shihakusho.  
He stood there still frozen, a look of surprise and disbelieve on his face but then he moved and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Never had I been this happy, the moment seemed to last for a lifetime.  
"Ichi-nii" I mumbled my voice hoarse and thick with tears.  
After several minutes I pulled away and wiped my tears, my face covered in red spots, my eyes rimmed red and swollen from the tears.

He still seemed unsure to believe I was actually here.  
"Mai" his voice uncertain  
"Why are you here?" he asked stunned.

I shook my head.  
"There is no time to explain you need to keep moving" I rushed.  
"I presume you are here because of Rukia-san" I asked.

He only nodded but before he could speak I interrupted.

"Do you see that white tower there" I said pointing to the building in question.  
"It's the Shrine of Penitence, that is the place she currently is being held." I explained quickly.  
"I wish I could be of more help to you but I have a different reason as to why I am here" I looked at my brother and smiled.

He stayed silent just staring at the place Rukia was being held captive.

"I promise you when this is over I will explain it all to you.  
Just do what you have to do first" I finished softly.

He lowered his gaze to meet mine and nodded, a determined expression on his face.  
"I'll do whatever I can to help" I told him before I hugged him again.  
It felt so good to be with my brother, even though my heart still ached for the rest of my family I knew I was no longer alone.

I took a step back and looked up at him.  
"Be careful" I warned before I started walking backwards.  
"I will see you" I spoke louder before I turned and started running from him.

I wished I could have explained the situation to him but I knew that was too risky, I couldn't afford to get caught now.  
Rushing back to the barracks of the sixth I once more walked inside in search of the captain.  
No matter what happened I wouldn't return to the eleventh.

I spotted Kuchiki Taichou with Abarai Fuku taichou and made my way over to them.  
Renji raised an eyebrow once he saw me but I just straightened my shoulders and held my head high.  
I watched as his brow furrowed once he spotted one of the bruises on my right cheek but I didn't bother to dwell on it.

"Kuchiki Taichou" I spoke softly and politely as I bowed down.  
Renji walked away to busy himself with other matters.

"I wish to return to my previous squad and position" I spoke humbly still bowed down.  
"I will not question you again, I have learned from my mistakes" I finished.

He merely made a small noise in acknowledgement and I straightened up.

"Do not mess up again Shiba or I will permanently move you to the eleventh division" He spoke before moving passed me and dealing with the chaos that currently seemed to have taken over all of Seireitei.

I couldn't help but smile slightly.  
I was back where I belonged, sometimes it proved better to swallow your pride.

"I have high expectations of you Shiba" he spoke before disappearing.  
My heart swelled slightly at the comment, he might be intimidating but I couldn't imagine a better captain, even if he tried to kill my brother.

* * *

 **HarunaOno I am glad you are enjoying it so far, I hope I can keep you interested :)  
I am actually really excited about this story people and I hope those who read this feel the same.  
Different scenarios keep popping into my head!**


	9. Chapter 8

Of course I knew in the long run I couldn't even come close to the expectations of Kuchiki Taichou.  
Sooner or later everyone would know who I really was and why I was here.  
I looked around the barracks as the members scurried around and quickly made my way outside.

Without any one noticing I disappeared from sight, I kept a low profile as I made my way to the barracks of the fifth squad.  
I had been thinking about how convenient everything seemed, I hadn't noticed at first but now it all seemed a bit too convenient.  
The Ryoka, the execution, all of it, there had to be something more to it.

I cloaked my Reiatsu and kept myself hidden from sight.  
Stalking after Aizen Taichou everywhere he went, it seemed so wrong.  
The man had always been kind to me, to every member of his squad, well everyone he talked to actually.  
Hinamori Fuku-taichou seemed very attached to him, shadowing his every move and more then willing to do everything he asked.

I spend most of the day following him but nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he met with Gin.  
The whole atmosphere seemed to change, the recent change in attitude struck me as strange.  
Gin had once been his vice captain, you don't turn on the captain who taught you all you knew did you?  
Nothing really seemed to happen but the cold atmosphere caused goosebumps to form on my skin.

Later that day I made way back to the barracks to find out that there had been no trace of the intruders after the whole ordeal with Madarame Ikkaku.  
It appeared though that Zaraki Taichou had taken interest in hunting down my brother after that showdown as well.  
I prayed to whoever was listening that he did not find him because that couldn't turn out good no matter what.  
Most of the members seemed to have calmed down after the initial panic, although most would have returned home by now everyone seemed to tsay longer doing whatever they could to help.

I noticed Abarai Fuku-taichou stalking out of the office with a frown on his face and before I knew what I was doing I hurried after him.  
"Are you okay Abarai Fuku-taichou" I questioned once I had reached him.  
He lowered his head to look at me but still frowned.

"Yeah I am fine" he answered but he sounded frustrated.

"Rumor has it that the Ryoka are here to stop Rukia-san's execution" I spoke trying to read his face but the only thing he did was turn the frown into a scowl.

"The boy won't even come close, do ya think the captains will let something like that happen" he muttered.

"He already defeated Madarame-san" I said.  
"Who knows who else he can take on, I mean he obviously isn't the same as when you and Kuchiki Taichou took him out" I stated and suddenly he stopped mid step and glared at me.

"You seriously think the brat can take on a captain" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I stopped walking too and stared at him

"That is just it isn't it?  
We don't know do we?" I asked seriously.

"And shouldn't you as Rukia's best friend actually support them?  
You don't want her to die do you?" I asked in wonder.

He stood there looking at me as if I had lost my mind.  
My heart started pounding and I heard the blood rushing in my ears as we stood in silence.

"Don't let the captain here ya like that Shiba you might get send back to the eleventh squad" He muttered.  
His hand touched my cheek and slid over my bruise.|  
"And I believe they did enough damage" he finished before stalking away.

I couldn't help but smile as I left the barracks I could tell by the fact that Renji hadn't yelled at me that he had thought about it.  
Apparently he wasn't sure either about what he should do.  
The sun had set and the stars started appearing in the night sky, the evening was toasty warm but it was gentle thanks to the soft breeze.  
A dark flash caught my eye and I froze in the streets, in a reflex I grabbed the hilt of my sword.

"Are you going to fight me" A familiar voice sounded from above me.  
My head snapped up and I glanced in the direction of it, a black cat sat perched on top of the wall and I smiled brightly as I noticed it.  
"Yoruichi-san"I squealed in excitement as the cat jumped from the wall onto my shoulder.

"I hope you are ready to fight when the moment comes" the cat spoke as it pressed its head against mine.  
I nodded my head fiercely still smiling and continued onward to my room.  
"Of course I am" I spoke.

"You know Aizen Taichou and Gin Taichou are acting strange towards each other" I spoke to the cat in a hushed voice.  
It hummed and narrowed it eyes.  
Opening the door to my room the cat hopped of my shoulder and walked inside.  
Closing the door I followed after it.

"We haven't given you an easy task" It spoke as it sat on the floor and looked at me.  
"You have been doing a great job Mai, we are proud of you".  
I nodded my head and grinned.  
"How could I not help" I said as I sat across from it.

"You sacrificed a lot and you are about to sacrifice more"  
I cocked my head in wonder at the last words.  
"You have made friends here have you not?" it asked me, to which I nodded in response.  
"How do you think they will feel when they learn the truth" it said.

I stared at the wall as I pondered it over, they sure wouldn't appreciate it that was for sure.  
The only person I really worried about though was Kuchiki Taichou.  
He may be cold and distant but I still wanted to prove to him I wasn't just a kid, I wanted to earn his respect but I guess that would be impossible.  
Sighing I let myself fall onto my back.

"Only time will tell Yoruichi-san"


	10. Chapter 9

I watched the sunrise together with Yoruichi.  
Even though I had not gotten much sleep I felt better than I had in a long while.  
My doubts and troubles were cleared after having them discussed with Yoruichi and when we parted ways I felt relaxed an reassured.

The good never lasts though, the day had gone by remotely quiet, there had not been sightings of the Rioka.  
At least no until the sun started to set.  
I froze in surprise as I felt two pairs of Reiatsu clash far away from where I was.

I turned to look around and saw that others noticed too but they seemed not to worry.  
Not wasting anytime I left the barracks without alarming anyone before starting a run towards their location.

I had all the faith in my brother that he would succeed in saving Rukia but facing off against Renji might interfere with those plans.  
Yes I knew my brother was strong but I also knew Renji and he wasn't vice captain for nothing.  
The first time they had fought Renji's strength and Reiatsu had been limited to a certain amount, this time that wasn't the case and my brother might underestimate him because of that.

The air grew heavier as I approached them and I could hear the swords cashing together.  
I couldn't understand why Renji would try and stop my brother from saving Rukia, did he really want her to die.  
Descending the stairs with either one of them not noticing me worked in my advantage but I still needed a plan.  
How could I stop the without blowing my cover.

I stopped at the last step and stood observing the situation.  
The place was a mess, it had completely turned into a battlefield with rubble,broken walls, dust and dirt settling down.  
I watched in horror as I watched my brother being pushed back,the wound on his head bleeding while Renji had no a scratch on him.

Worry bubbled up in my gut, I grabbed the hilt of my sword ready to step in if necessary, no matter what he would not take down my brother.  
My eyes widened as Renji suddenly raged and Zabiaru cut into his shoulders, the distance between us preventing me from hearing what he was yelling about.  
I sighed relieved as my brother dodged the next barrage and prepared his own strike only to have it dodged and get hit himself.

I whined softly and closed my eyes not wanting to watch.  
Opening my eyes in time to watch Renji raise his sword for the finishing blow something inside me reacted and before I knew it I was already running..  
Pushing my legs to their limit I was forced to watched as Renji lowered his sword in what would be a finishing blow.  
As the dust settled I stood shakily as I heaved a breath in relieve to see my brother had dodged it.

Ichigo changed his stance and I could feel his Reiastu building.  
He was faster now dodging with ease, I gasped in surprise as Zabimaru suddenly shattered and Renji got thrown back by the sheer force of Ichigo's attack.  
I cringed as he Renji threw his head back and screamed before falling to the ground.

My brother had won yet another battle but wasn't in a good state but I knew his companions would take care of him.  
So I watched in silence from a distance as they hurried to him and disappeared with him.  
I hurried to Renji's side and was soon joined by someone else.

I paced around as Renji as treated, I sure hoped no one saw me just standing there, but then again what else was I supposed to do.  
Ranked low and not know for my strength how the hell was I supposed to have helped.  
I groaned in frustration and stomped my foot on the ground.

Eventually I learned Renji would be fine and I retreated to do my actual work.  
The piles on my desk looked dangerously high and I sighed before I set to work but I felt on edge, I didn't want to be here.  
I wanted to know if my brother was alright too!

The paperwork consumed my time and by the time I was done the Barracks were close to empty.  
Stretching the muscles sore from sitting I stood and took the stacks from my desk to place them on the captains desk.  
I pushed open the door with my foot and walked in, the pile I was holding successfully blocked my view.

"Can I help you Shiba" His cold voice sounded from the other side of the pile.  
I squealed and my pile swayed dangerously but I steadied it barely in time.

"I am sorry captain I didn't know you were here still" I apologized.  
"I thought I was the only one left" I explained.

"Just put the papers down" He spoke.  
Quickly I complied to his request and put them down, I glanced at my captain and noticed the piles of papers still present on his desk.

"Can I be of any assistance captain?" I offered in question.  
He turned his head to me and raised an eyebrow making me shrink back a little.  
"Sorry captain I was just offering, don't want you to get overworked with the situation being as it is" I spoke waving my hand in front of me.

He turned back to his papers and I thought he wasn't going to say anything.  
"I don't think the Rioka is that much of threat Shiba or do you think he can win if I get overworked" his voice chilled me to the bone.

"Of course not captain, there is no way he can.  
I didn't mean to imply that I am sorry" I said bowing in apology.  
How come I always said the wrong thing to the guy!

"Seems like I can think straight when it comes to you captain" I laughed out but I froze in horror as I realized how it sounded.  
"O gosh I didn't mean anything my it" I yelled as I turned beet red.  
Without awaiting his reaction I stormed from the office and ran outside to cool down in the night air.

He would definitely take it the wrong way, any idea of impressing him was blown now.  
How would I ever face the man again!


	11. Chapter 11

The cold night air did nothing for my fast beating heart.  
I was such a fool, never was I this lost for words, never had I embarrassed myself that often.  
Even when I was younger I was never afraid of giving my opinion or tell people how I felt.  
Something about my captain made me hesitate and had me at a loss for the right words.

I smiled to myself as I was reminded how much my brother and I were alike, that is the magic of being twins I suppose.  
Beside the far too obvious orange hair and the brown eyes our looks didn't really match, I was shorter then my brother always had been, I was built lighter and frailer, although I did not know what my body looked like now.  
My soul hadn't not changed in the time I had been here, had not matured at all, even though my personality had changed.

Time was a strange thing here, though I know my body was well taken care of.  
Kisuke had promised me so, I realize how strange it must be for people if they were to learn he had asked a child for help, but then again who would suspect a child.

I stopped walking as I reached my door and stared ahead blankly, I couldn't wait for it to be over, I wouldn't stand on the side any longer even if that meant I had to blow my cover.  
Slowly I walked inside and headed to the bathroom.  
Staring at my reflection I pulled all the pins out of my hair to let it down.  
Orange waves washed down over my shoulders to my lower back, my face held a soft but sad expression as I stared at myself.

Just as my brother looked like our father I looked just like our mother, a painful reminder at time, even more after she had just passed away.  
This was the main reason to keep my hair up, just so I would look a little less like our mother.  
I sighed and turned off the lights and got ready for bed, the next morning I would search for my brother and put an end to my charade.  
Even though it might be to soon I was sick of waiting and this need to be put to an end.

Tomorrow I would...god who was I kidding, I was by no means weak but as long as I wasn't sure what exactly was happening and why I couldn't make a move.  
I felt useless and stupid that after all this time I still didn't know or even had a clue as to what this was about.  
Restless sleep came over me as I laid in frustrated thought and by come morning I felt anything but well rested.

I walked down the streets when I heard a heart piercing scream and I started running toward the source of it.  
When I reached it I saw Hinamori Fuku-Taichou looking absolutely horrified and as I followed her line of sight I learned why.  
There on the side of one of the higher buildings hung the corpse of none other then Aizen Taichou.  
I stared in horror at the sight before me and I couldn't even comprehend how this had happened.

Rumors were spread after that, people were suspected, the outsiders of course main suspect, but I found out Gin was high on the list too.  
To say I was shaken up by this new turn of events was an understatement, I didn't feel save any more, what if someone knew about me.  
If that happened I would be the new top suspect and that is the last thing I wanted to happen.

Groaning in frustration at my own paranoia I rose from the seat behind my desk and left I frantically searched for any trace of my brother and it came...hard.  
The clashing of two reiatsu came so sudden and so hard it left me disoriented, of course the idiot had to run into the one person he shouldn't have.  
Of course all captains should have been avoided but him most of.  
I choose not to worry for my brother might surprise me once more, but as Zaraki Taichou as his opponent he better have learned to run!

It lasted long and I worried as I felt both their Reiatsu weaken and slowly disappear, just when I headed towards the scene another presence popped up and I sighed in relieve knowing my brother would be save and sound in her care.  
I retreated and instead of going home I left for my sanctuary for some peace and quiet.

It was getting late, the moon high over me some times taken from my view by the drifting clouds.  
Steadying myself I grabbed the hilt of my sword once more.  
"Kaika Momo iru no Hana" My sword lit up in a soft peach color before it fell apart.

I struggled to catch my breath as I stood doubled over, exhaustion washed over me and I knew I couldn't continue my practice.  
Falling down onto the grass I relished in the silence only broken by crickets and night birds singing their songs.  
Slowly my eyes closed as I was lulled to sleep by the lullaby of nature.

The sun caressed my face as it rose and I woke sore from the intense training from the previous night.  
Rising into a seated position I glanced around and smiled at the beauty of nature.  
I dusted myself of as I stood heading home to start a new day.

After cleaning myself up at home I left to the barracks and headed to the captains office to apologize for my behavior a few nights back.  
I knocked but received no answer so I tried again before peeking inside and find the office empty sighing I left in search for my captain.  
Running towards I figured was his spiritual pressure I slowed as I noticed Ukitake Taichou beside him and the direction they were headed.

I froze up when Ukitake turned his head toward me and smiled.  
"What a unexpected Surprise Mai" He spoke kindly unlike the cold stare I received from my captain.

I bowed down deeply.  
" I am sorry captain I came to apologize for my previous behavior but I didn't know you had company.  
I will return at a more convenient time" I spoke politely before I straightened up.

"Nonsense" Ukitake spoke and gestured for me to come closer.  
"Why don't you joins us Mai" He continued with a smile.

If I could die I would have, if the groud could swallow me whole this would be the time and before I could decline they had started moving.  
With little choice I trailed behind them defeated.  
Of course with my luck the situation had to get worse.  
Once we arrived at the bridge I watched as Rukia was escorted out but before she reached halfway a figure appeared and I froze in horror.

This could be how I die.


	12. Chapter 12

**I realized** ** _I_** **may have skipped some fights and I am sorry it's just a lot of things to remember.  
Some scene might be altered and not so accurate I apologize for that too.**

I stared in horror as my brother stood before us, judging by the look on his face he seemed surprised to see me there too.  
Discreetly I shook my head and he seemed to understand and turned his attention to Kuchiki-Taichou and glared at him.  
The tension was growing thicker to the point were it made my skin crawl.

I stood straight and had a hand placed on the hilt of my sword ready to defend my captain, I didn't want to find my brother but I couldn't expose myself just yet.  
The moment my brother charged I acted and blocked his sword, I grunted with the sheer effort of it.  
I pushed him back and took a few steps back myself, when I readied myself for another attack I saw movement from the corner and watched as my captain walked by me.

"No need for useless efforts Shiba there is no way you can defeat him" he spoke in his monotone voice.

I grit my teeth at the comment but instead of mouthing back I just bowed my head.  
"Yes Taichou" I spoke as I placed my sword back into its sheath.  
My heart drummed louder in my chest as I watched Kuchiki-Taichou readied Senbonsakura.

Yes my brother was strong but it was raw and brutal, much like Zaraki whom he had already defeated, but Kuchiki-Taichou was different.  
None of his blows were mindless he thought everything trough, I nearly turned my head away from the scene but I got another surprise.  
Gasping in shock I stared as another figure appeared, bandages wrapped around Kuchiki-Taichou's sword to stop it fro scattering.  
I was glad to see her though and her timing was more then spot on.

I watched as she elbowed my brother in one of his still healing wounds and knocked him out.  
Listened as she taunted my captain, something only she could get away with I suppose, and suddenly she started running in my direction.  
Nearly stopping from squealing I braced myself as she reached out one hand toward me and suddenly Kuchiki-Taichou appeared behind her and struck her down.

Or so it seemed as a few flutters of clothe fell toward the ground and her voice sounded behind us and I wanted to smile but resisted the urge and sighed as she disappeared from sight.  
"Taichou" I muttered as I turned to him but he merely walked away from me without a word.

My gaze fell to the floor as I sighed again such a stubborn stuck up proud man I wondered in silence before walking after him.  
After all I still had to make things right from my previous embarrassment.  
Hurrying my step until I walked slightly behind him.  
"Taichou" I spoke again but I still didn't get a response.

I sighed and realized he would never acknowledge me.  
"I'm sorry, last night I made a fool of myself and I insulted you.  
Those thing were not intended and I know just saying I am sorry is not merely good enough but I know not what else I can do" I spoke quietly.

"Just do your job Shiba" he spoke suddenly and once more his cold gaze and glare sent a shiver through me.  
"Hai" I spoke as I bowed again before I turned and flash stepped away from him.  
My heart hammered against my rib cage as I stopped when I had left his side.  
Was I that much of a fool, what was I doing wrong seriously.

I wandered down the streets lost in thought about what I should do.  
I felt so contradicted and after what had happened to Aizen I was lost as of what to do.  
He had been my target and now he was dead, what did that mean, was I done with my job and free to go, or was there something else going on.  
Grunting in frustration I wandered aimlessly still.

I raised my head as I heard a sound behind me and turned in its direction.  
"Hello" I called quietly but it remained silent but I couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching me.  
When I turned to continue on my way I froze as Ichimaru-Taichou suddenly stood before me.  
Placing a hand over my racing heart I took a shaky breath.

"Ichimaru-Taichou you scared me" I spoke.  
He grinned down at me like he always did.

"Why my bad" He spoke and I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Is there something you needed Taichou" I questioned as I straightened my back to show I was not intimidated, or at least pretend.

He shook his "Not really, be sure to be careful Mai-chan" my body tensed at his words and I stared in horror as he disappeared from sight.  
With him you could never be sure what he meant but it surely scared the hell out of me.  
I couldn't help but wonder if he knew, it would take a lot of time and researching but what if he had found out that I wasn't really a shinigami.

Urahara had promised me had taken care of every little detail but what if he had forgotten something.  
Had I been careless, had he noticed me as I had followed Aizen around?  
Maybe he had just meant to be on guard while the outsiders were still around, I shook of the feeling of terror of and continued on my way.

The execution was drawing near and the conclusion was too.  
Sooner or later everything would make sense and thing surely were getting more and more suspicious.  
Something told me there would be something unexpected.

I still didn't know how I would get away with it either, the fact I was here alone was against the rules and the fact I pretended to be a part of the society was treason and I without a doubt would face some sort of punishment for that and I surely hoped I would get out alright.  
Absentmindedly I touched the spot on my arm were the limiter was placed.  
Another precaution of Urahara, cause surely someone as weak as I was now I would never be suspicious, when everything went down I would be able to release it of course.

I opened the door to my room and walked in and went straight to the bathroom to fill the bathtub..  
Soaking in the warm water I mused about where Yoruichi had taken my brother, I knew for sure my brother would receive some vicious training.  
Thinking back on the year of training I had received before I came here was almost enough for me to cringe, I muscles had ached in places I had thought impossible.  
Sighing I closed me eyes and leaned back and thought back on those days.

What I would have given to go back there, but thankfully it couldn't take more than three days before it would be over.


End file.
